Jlell
The Jlell (pronounced /dʒlɛl/) are a fully-aquatic sapient species. Long ago, the Jlell invaded the swamp world of Kesari, attempting to take the planet from the four Amphorian races, starting the Jlell-Amphorian War. Despite their efforts, the combined armies of the Amphorians and their various battle thralls crushed the Jlell invasion. Just like all the other invaders of Kesari, the Jlell became slaves of the Amphorian Empire. Following the Amphorian-Technarian War, the Jlell became slaves of NodhCohr Hierarchy, where they still served their Amphorian slavemasters, though the Technarians also became their new slavemasters as well. Background History First Jlell Extirpation Long-forgotten by history at this point, the First Jlell Extirpation was not only the first real major historical event in the interstellar timeline of the species, but was also in fact the entire reason for their invasion of the planet Kesari. The Jlell during this time had become desperate, as they had been forced off of their home after losing their homeworld to the Thousand Limb Armada; though they had been winning the war of attrition, the Thousand Limb simply dropped miicraxxiformation devices onto the planet's surface and dehydrated it. Within a hundred years the formerly lush, wet world had become mostly desert and the scales of the war tipped greatly in the favor of the invaders. Seeking to survive and knowing that they could not reach the atmosphere generators on their planet as they were located mid-desert and the Jlell have mere minutes to spend outside of water before perishing even in pristine conditions, they regrettably fled into the reaches of space, searching for a water-laden world that they could call their own—eventually they discovered Kesari. Kesari was one of the first two planets they had discovered to be water-laden, and the colony ships split themselves into two groups and bid each other the best of luck in their lilty voices before traveling to each destination. Although it is currently unknown what happened to the Jlell who traveled to the other world, which has been long-forgotten at this point, it is well documented what occurred with those that landed on the homeworld of the Amphorians. Though a naturally violent race through evolution as a way to keep themselves alive due to their weak and frail forms, the Jlell attempted to quickly befriend the various Amphorian races, stowing their natural defensive nature around larger, more predatory creatures. However, the Jlell had arrived at just the wrong time, a thousand years after the last Kesari invasion and the Amphorians saw the Jlell arrival as a sign of their god sending another species to test the Amphorian's faith, strength and resolve and provide them with a new slave race. With this, the Amphorian quickly went to war with the Jlell refugees, leading to the Jlell-Amphorian War within a year of their initial arrival, much to the Jlell's displeasure. Jlell-Amphorian War (Fifth Kesari Invasion) Time as Battle Thralls Fafni-Amphorian War Great Amphorian-Technarian War Era of Prosperity Terran-Amphorian War The Battle for Hush Due to the very nature of the planet the final battles of the NodhCohr Hierarchy, known colloquially as the Battle for Hush, saw a boom in Jlell utilization, single-handedly devastating vast numbers of Hushian and Terran structures and vehicles. So great was the destruction caused by the Jlell during this period that they were given a rise in thrall rank, with various long chains coming to serve as field commanders and a number of non-suicidal units coming into play and their species' choruses began to be used as difficult-to-crack code between NodhCohr squadrons. At the same time, various land-based thrall races saw a significant decrease in overall usefulness as sandbars, the planet's only surface area above the ocean waves, were common but small and insignificant. While the Jlell prospered, it is believed that this conversion of what thralls were important to the hierarchy inadvertently helped lead to the fall of the empire, as the battles lasted for longer periods, giving the betrayers ample opportunity to rise up against their oppressors at the height of the Terran and Hushian attacks, creating a three-prong attack that collapsed the affiliation. However, the increase in responsibility amongst the thrall races also left the Jlell more capable of surviving against the Hushian genocide on their own, now possessing a little more culture of their own to function off of. Even so, at the end of the Battle for Hush only one ancient chain still survived, having been left back on Kesari to oversee their people at home. Field commanders were forced to battle one another for supremacy over their blossoming culture, leaving the Jlell in a state of chaotic turmoil. Second Jlell Extirpation When the NodhCohr Hierarchy fell and Technar IX was shut down, the Jlell suffered greatly, more than any other Hierarchy race outside of the Technarians, due to their massive water requirements, which were closed to them. Known as the Second Jlell Extirpation, massive numbers perished in droves leaving either large amounts of barely-consumable flesh to stink up the air and temporarily poison the environment (due simply to the large numbers of their rotting bodies), or in the smart and devious members, massive physical damage to local environs. Jlell however succeeded in surviving what could have been certain extinction due to having been placed on several worlds with significant aquatic biomes during the NodhCohr's heyday, including but not limited to Kesari and Hush, where they continue to thrive. Those on Hush however are considered a huge threat to the local Hushians, who have been committing genocide on the species as best they can, despite attempts by the UFCL to convince them to stop the eradication in an attempt to make a deal with the greatly threatened Jlell and maybe even garner a number of them to serve as a new member race in the UFCL. So far, due to the Hushians not ending their genocide, this hope has gone nowhere. It is not known whether the Jlell would even have accepted the offer to join the UFCL although many UFCL races now fear that due to Hushian efforts this possibility may not occur, as they are sure there is some permanent animosity between the Hush Jlell refugees and the local sapients at this point. Enemies Major Enemies *Human *Hushian *Millicrab Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sapient Species Category:NodhCohr Hierarchy Category:Needs Pictures Category:Amphorian Empire